<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppy Love by sunalso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722484">Puppy Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso'>sunalso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Homecoming mums, Light Petting, Quakerider Writers Guild First Time Challenge, Set in Texas, Set in the 90s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A High School AU set in Texas. Robbie likes Daisy. She likes him back. But nothing is easy when you're in High School.</p>
<p>beta'd by Gort</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>QuakeriderValentine'sDay</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppy Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>a/n: written for the prompt: First Pet...ting</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For an art teacher, Melinda May could be terrifying. You did not want to be caught goofing off in class. Nobody knew what she’d do, because none of her students ever dared. She never smiled, at least not that Robbie knew of.</p>
<p>He hunched over his paper, working diligently on his charcoal drawing of a 1953 Ford F-100. It looked okay, in an I’m-taking-one-art-class-my-senior-year way. He slowly outlined a fender, then his eyes darted to the side, to the girl sitting at the next table over.</p>
<p>Daisy Johnson looked as cool as usual. She had the headphones to her Diskman around her neck, mostly hidden by her long dyed-black hair. Her jeans were baggy, and her blue plaid long-sleeved shirt probably hid one of the many butterfly emblazoned tank tops she owned. Robbie liked all of them.</p>
<p>Not that he’d ever told her that. They sort of talked, sometimes, but mostly Daisy didn’t know he existed. Robbie hung out with the guys in the high school's shop class, and her friends were computer nerds and jocks. To top it off, her dad was the vice-principal. She’d never look twice at a guy like him, from the wrong side of the tracks, who had to deliver pizzas after school to make sure his brother had clothes, food, and could keep his doctor’s appointments. She’d never go with him to the homecoming dance.</p>
<p>However, knowing Daisy wasn’t interested in him didn’t mean he couldn’t look. And learn everything about her. He had a mixtape recorded off the radio of songs he knew she liked. Ones that he’d heard her listening to at lunch, ones she’d hummed, and ones that Mack’s friend Fitz had said she’d played in the computer lab. Gabe gave Robbie crap about listening to Green Day and Rancid, but Gabe would make fun of anything Robbie liked, so it didn’t matter.</p>
<p>Robbie refocused on his paper and tried to picture how the sun would gleam on the windshield and shade accordingly.</p>
<p>May, arms crossed, stopped beside him. She glanced over his drawing, nodded, and thankfully moved on.</p>
<p>Robbie considered adding another line but got distracted by Daisy again. She frowned at her paper, and he wondered what subject she picked. Her eyes raised to his face, and he fumbled his charcoal. He dove after it as it hit the floor, leaving a mark he’d need to clean up or risk May’s wrath.</p>
<p>He scrubbed the mark and spent the rest of the class with his head down. When the bell rang, he grabbed his backpack with all the notes from his friends in white-out on it, and dashed off to his next class. Daisy probably thought he was a complete idiot.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Daisy hugged her friend Jemma. Jemma was all smiles and bubbly excitement because her lab partner had finally grown a pair and asked her to go with him to the homecoming dance.</p>
<p>Stepping back from the suffocating hug, Daisy slammed her locker door shut. “I thought I was going to die of old age before Fitz asked you out.”</p>
<p>“But he did!” Jemma looked like she was walking on air. “And apparently, he’s constructing me a mum to wear to school, with a corsage for the dance. Both are going to light up.”</p>
<p>Daisy tried not to be jealous, but it must have still shown on her face.</p>
<p>Jemma patted her arm. “Has anyone asked you yet?”</p>
<p>“Nobody I want to go with.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, Ward,” Jemma said, her nose wrinkling. “Sorry.” Ward was the captain of the football team and an ass. Or arse, as Jemma would say.</p>
<p>“I told him no, of course. I’m hoping for someone else. Ward can drop dead for all I care.”</p>
<p>“Does this other guy have dark hair, freckles, and a great smile?”</p>
<p>“That’s him.” Daisy had told Jemma about Robbie a few times. “I’m not even sure he knows I’m alive. Or maybe he doesn’t want anything to do with me because of my dad.”</p>
<p>“It can’t be that bad.”</p>
<p>“It is. Today in art class I was drawing him and when he caught me looking at him he freaked out, threw his charcoal, and then refused to so much as glance at me again the entire class.” It’d been mortifying. </p>
<p>Jemma frowned. “You could just try talking to him.”</p>
<p>“Great advice, considering you and Fitz. How many times have you cried to me on the phone about how he’d never figure out you liked him and then you’d panic when I suggested you tell him?”</p>
<p>“That’s different.”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>Jemma crossed her arms. “You should say something. And do you want me to ask Fitz to make you a mum too? We can match.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, cool. Thank you.” It’d be fun to have matching mums with someone. She just needed a date’s name for the ribbons. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Jemma waved before rushing to chess club. She was in every club, her grades were perfect, and now she had a boyfriend. It wasn’t fair, Daisy thought, her backpack over her shoulder as she walked towards the school’s auto shop. The doors would be open, and it was a short cut to her house.</p>
<p>She might also get to see Robbie in nothing but an undershirt and jeans. Yum.</p>
<p>At first, the bays looked deserted, but cursing in Spanish from behind the hood of an old Dodge let her know someone was there. She skirted an oil puddle that perfumed the air and peered at the hood of the car like she could see through it to know if it was Robbie.</p>
<p>She jumped when he cursed again. A wrench flew at her head. It almost hit her and made her yelp.</p>
<p>Robbie appeared and his face fell. “Daisy! Did I hurt you, I’m so sorry, this carburetor…are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m cool.”</p>
<p>They stared at each other. Daisy swallowed hard and dropped her backpack to the ground, after checking for oil. She couldn’t ignore her own advice.</p>
<p>“Can, um, we talk?” she asked.</p>
<p>Robbie wiped his hands on a rag and shuffled towards her. “Sure, yeah, I guess.”</p>
<p>“Neat, I wanted to say I’m sorry I was staring in class. I was drawing you for my project and—uh…” She trailed off. That was maybe kind of creepy.</p>
<p>“Me?” he asked, moving closer. He smelled nice, a little like a car engine and a lot like some woodsy cologne. It really worked for him.</p>
<p>Wow, his eyes were nice.</p>
<p>“Oh, y-y-yes,” she stammered.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“You have a nice face I like,” she blurted.</p>
<p>Robbie’s mouth dropped open. Daisy’s cheeks burned when he didn’t say anything. “I should have asked you first about drawing you,” she said. “Sorry, is it okay?”</p>
<p>“Your face is nice too,” he said, then raked a hand through his short hair. “And it’s cool. I can model for you if you want.” He scuffed the toe of his boot on the floor.</p>
<p>Daisy nodded. She did want. She wanted a whole lot. And she might as well go all in. “You want to go to homecoming?” she asked. This was already a trillion kinds of embarrassing, the worst would be that he already had a date.</p>
<p>“With you?”</p>
<p>“Duh.”</p>
<p>The corners of his lips twitched, then turned into a shy smile. “Yeah, that’d be sweet. I should have asked you, but I didn’t think you’d want me to.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” she breathed. “I do…tomorrow we can eat lunch together. Listen to music. I have the new Metallica CD, and a splitter for my headphone jack.”</p>
<p>“Sure, awesome, I’d love that.” He wiped his palms on his jeans.</p>
<p>Daisy took a step closer to him, and his gaze fell to her mouth.</p>
<p>She put her hands on his shoulders, slid them down to grasp his well-muscled biceps as butterflies swirled in her stomach.</p>
<p>Robbie bowed his head and kissed her. Slowly, sweetly. They both paused to gasp in a breath, and it felt as if something gave way inside her, like a dam breaking. Heat rushed through her and she snaked an arm around his neck while smashing her mouth against his. Lips, teeth, and tongue collided in a messy kiss. Her free hand landed on his hip, then dropped to grab his butt.</p>
<p>It felt nice, firm.</p>
<p>Oh crap, she was groping Robbie.</p>
<p>He didn’t protest, and one of his hands landed on her rear, grasping and kneading. His other palm slid under her shirt and cupped her breast over her sports bra.</p>
<p>They both made gasping, whimpering noises.</p>
<p>Robbie turned her until she was against the side of the car. Propped upright, she moved her hand from around his neck to slide over his back, feeling how the muscles worked as he ground against her.</p>
<p>After a few moments of wild kissing and fondling, they paused, gasping for breath.  </p>
<p>“Okay, wow,” she said.</p>
<p>Robbie pressed his forehead to hers. “Wow,” he echoed.</p>
<p>“That was an awesome first kiss, and first—” She broke off, not sure what to call their actions.</p>
<p>“Petting?” he suggested.</p>
<p>“Yeah, first petting. We should do that again soon. Somewhere else, and alone.”</p>
<p>His eyes filled with warmth. “I have a car.” He patted the one she leaned against. “We can go cruise and park on Thursday night if you want.”</p>
<p>Daisy started sorting through the excuses she had to figure out which one to tell her dad. Maybe Jemma would cover for her. “Yeah, good idea.” Thursday felt like forever away.</p>
<p>Legs shaky, she retrieved her backpack. “See you at lunch?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>